metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Luminoth Lore
Luminoth Lore is a type of Lore which appears in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. It consists of both historical transcripts of the Luminoth race ("History" and "Conflict"), and messages centering on the hidden Sky Temple Keys ("A-Kul's Clues" and "Keybearer Lore"). The historical transcripts are encoded within color-coded holographic Luminoth Lore Projectors throughout Aether, and in order to be scanned, Samus's translator must be appropriately upgraded. Keybearer Lore is instead found in portable Luminoth Datapacs with the corpses of the appropriate Keybearer, and does not require a translator, while A-Kul's Clues are found on the pillars within the Sky Temple Gateway. The historical transcripts are divided into "History" and "Conflict". "History" summarizes the Luminoth's "Golden Age", in which they discover and celebrate Aether, and their "Dark Age", in which Aether is struck by a Leviathan and the Ing appear. "Conflict" summarizes the three phases of the war against the Ing, in which they develop new technologies and methods, but are eventually defeated and forced to hibernate while awaiting a savior. The Keybearer Lore is simply divided into "Cadre 1" and "Cadre 2", and consists of the last testaments of each cadre's members. A-Kul's Clues are similarly divided, and consist of oblique references to the room in which the Keybearer's corpse can be found. If one is trying to get all of the scans, the clues must scanned BEFORE placing any of the remaining Sky Temple Keys into the pillars. History Golden Age Origins Location: Main Energy Controller Our Heritage Location: Transport to Agon Wastes Paradise Location: Mining Plaza (GameCube)/Agon Energy Controller (Trilogy) Saving Aether Location: Agon Energy Controller (GameCube)/Mining Plaza (Trilogy) Light of Aether Location: Portal Terminal The Stellar Object Location: Mining Station B (GameCube)/Mining Station A (Trilogy) Dark Age Cataclysm Locations: Mining Station A (GameCube)/Meeting Grounds (Trilogy) Age of Anxiety Locations: Meeting Grounds (GameCube)/Path of Eyes (Trilogy) The World Warped Locations: Path of Eyes (GameCube)/Torvus Energy Controller (Trilogy) The Ing Attack Locations: Path of Roots (GameCube)/Underground Tunnel (Trilogy) Conflict First Phase Dark Aether Locations: Torvus Energy Controller (GameCube)/Path of Roots (Trilogy) Our War Begins Locations: Underground Tunnel (GameCube)/Training Chamber (Trilogy) Recovering Energy Locations: Training Chamber (GameCube)/Catacombs (Trilogy) New Weapons Locations: Gathering Hall (GameCube)/Mining Station B (Trilogy) The New Terror Locations: Catacombs (GameCube)/Gathering Hall (Trilogy) Second Phase The Sky Temple Location: Fortress Transport Access The Final Crusade Locations: Hall of Combat Mastery (GameCube)/Sanctuary Energy Controller (Trilogy) Shattered Hope Locations: Main Research (GameCube)/Hall of Combat Mastery (Trilogy) Agon Falls Locations: Sanctuary Energy Controller (GameCube)/Main Gyro Chamber (Trilogy) Torvus Falls Locations: Main Gyro Chamber (GameCube)/Sanctuary Entrance (Trilogy) Final Phase Sanctuary Falls Locations: Watch Station (GameCube)/Main Research (Trilogy) Twilight Locations: Sanctuary Entrance (GameCube)/Watch Station (Trilogy) Keybearer Lore Cadre 1 A-Kul's Testament Location: Sky Temple Gateway B-Stl's Testament Location: Main Reactor G-Sch's Testament Location: Catacombs J-Stl's Testament Location: Central Mining Station S-Dly's Testament Location: Torvus Lagoon Cadre 2 C-Rch's Testament Location: Dynamo Works D-Isl's Testament Location: Storage Cavern A J-Fme's Testament Location: Industrial Site M-Dhe's Testament Location: Landing Site S-Jrs's Testament Location: Sanctuary Entrance A-Kul's Clues Main article: A-Kul's Clues Category:Lore